Betrayed Once Again
by Confuzzled Sabz
Summary: Kyo trusted Tohru, but then something totally unforgivable happens. We'll find out how Kyo was betrayed once again. Kyo X Tohru at first, but later on Yuki X Tohru. No flames, my first fic...UPDATED!
1. Unusual

**Betrayed Once Again**

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba. Sheesh.

**Kyo looked at Tohru in disbelief. "Wh-what? You betrayed me. I..." He started off, quietly. "Did he make you do that? 'Cause if he did, I---"**

"**No, Kyo. No." Tohru said, sounding like she would burst into tears. And then, of course, she did. "It was my own choice..." Kyo looked away. He was completely mad, sad and disappointed in Tohru. If you want to know what happened, I'll tell you right now. It had happened earlier that surprisingly warm April month.**

"**Yuki-Kun, no! Don't eat that! Kyo-Kun made it! It has poison in it! You never know..." Shigure-San joked. The four of them were gathered at the table and were eating their lunches, which were sandwiches. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch...**

"**Stupid...dog..." Kyo muttered under his breath. He was trying to cut back on the rage. If he weren't, he would have yelled and screamed at Shigure. Tohru Honda-San looked very happy, as if she was going burst out giggling. "Oh, sheesh, what's with you, Honda?" Kyo asked, not in his best mood. She sighed. "I'm just so glad we all sat together for the first time and ate lunch." Kyo looked at her. "If only..." He was about to continue, but Tohru was sitting so close to him that she heard.**

"**If only what?" She asked, smiling.**

"**Nothing, nothing wrong." Kyo said. "Just nothing..."**

**Tohru got up from her chair, leaving the sandwich she had still on the plate. "Tohru, what happened?" Yuki asked. Tohru went upstairs and slammed the door. "She's mad? What the heck?" Kyo asked, bluntly. He went upstairs and Shigure smirked.**

"**What the heck's so funny, Shigure? You're laughing while Tohru is crying?" Yuki asked, raging. Only Shigure knew what was going to happen. He knew what Kyo was going to do to calm Tohru down from whatever she was mad about anyways. He was going to confess. And Tohru would get so happy with his confession that she would forget about all the tension. He was going to confess. And only Shigure knew about it.**


	2. Confess

**Betrayed Once Again**

**Disclaimer: Do I SOUND like someone who owns Furuba? If I did, I'd be showing it off everywhere.**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, so I don't know if I've caught on yet. Please R and R, since it's my first time.**

"**Tohru, what's wrong with you?" Kyo-Kun asked, bluntly. "You are so unpredictable..." He muttered under his breath as he stepped into Tohru's room upstairs.**

"**Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? I get so frustrated and want to punch someone out. Why doesn't anyone understand I only want to help with their problems? Like you, Kyo," She looked at Kyo. "You don't tell me anything anymore. You used to tell me everything, but now you hide it. I just want to help." She was holding back tears. Kyo-Kun didn't understand why she would be so mad upon that. "I need someone to talk to, that's why I'm so helpful and happy and so cheery all the time, just so someone will talk to me." She said, looking out her foggy window. She had a shy cover and all, but she had guts to tell Kyo everything.**

"**Look, Tohru, the only reason I don't tell you anything is because...I only have one secret, really." Kyo said, being all mysterious.**

"**Please tell me, it'll make me feel better." Tohru said.**

"**Um...well, I guess it's time to tell you about it anyways." Kyo said, quietly. "I ...kind of...like you."**

"**What? REALLY, are you serious? Oh my goodness..." Tohru looked overjoyed. "I like you too." She smiled. He looked at her in shock.  
"You mean to tell me that I could have told you this long ago?" He said, mad at himself.**

"**It doesn't even matter anymore! As long as we know now, I'm so happy!" Tohru smiled. He looked at her happily. Then he looked to the door.**

"**YUKI!" They both jumped up. "What...are...you...doing...here?" Tohru asked.**

"**Oh, don't act innocent. I know everything now." Yuki didn't care about what that stupid cat thought of. He was only worried that Tohru had made her decision. "I'll be going now." He ran downstairs. Shigure-San saw him taking his coat, cell phone, a whole bunch of things he never leaves the house without. "Yuki and mad?" Shigure asked himself. "It just doesn't fit...the only thing that could make him mad is...oh. I see."**

**Yuki looked at Shigure strangely. He didn't care if Shigure was thinking out loud or something. He didn't really even care about much anymore. Tohru went to open her window, because she knew Yuki would be going out for a three day adventure in the city. "Yuki, no, you're over reacting! Come back, please! We'll talk about it! You don't understand!" Tohru yelled out all the possible things there was to encourage someone to run away from home. But Yuki had understood, as she said that he didn't. He knew from who Tohru had chosen to where he was headed next.**


	3. Kyo and Tohru

**Betrayed Once Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not (keyword: NOT) own Furuba. If I did, I would be loaded with cash and have a better computer to write on...(stare) **

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys have inspired me to put a chapter in ASAP! Keep up the awesome reviewing! BlackPanther17, you are the greatest buddy EVER! Keep on Reading and Reviewing! **

**Tohru cried in her room. All Kyo could do was stare and wonder how he could make her feel better. Actually, shouldn't HE be happy? I mean, Yuki, his greatest enemy, was gone from the house, perhaps even forever. He should be doing his happy dance, for all we know. But he's not happy, because Tohru's not happy. He feels pain when she does and happiness when she does and...well, you get the point. "Um, Tohru? You didn't finish the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I made for you...there's still some left. You want me to go get you some?" Tohru stopped crying.**

"**No. No thank you, Kyo, but...I could sure use..." Then she looked around her room. "A backpack, 5 bottles of water, a map of the city and my cell phone. Oh, and don't forgot the money." He looked at her in surprise. Sheesh, are all boys as hopeless as him? She asked herself. "Okay, look Kyo. I have to go bring him back. But only me...if he sees you, he will definitely not come back. Oh! Um, no offense or anything, but can you throw out the sandwich you made for me? I have to tell Shigure I ate it." Tohru was not looking all that brave.**

"**What? I don't care what that Rat thinks, I'm coming with you! You know, you're not exactly an adventure type..." Kyo said, carefully. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "No, even I admit to that, but I really have to go and find him by myself. I need you to distract Shigure and all that jazz. Okay, do you promise? I need to sneak out soon. Please go get my cell phone off the kitchen counter and the sandwich that needs to be thrown out...I think that's all." She said. Gee, Kyo thought to himself, this girl might not be brave but she sure is determined. Kyo went downstairs to get her cell phone. Shigure looked at him, smirking.**

"**Stealing Tohru's cell? Well, I thought you liked her, not determined to ruin her life."**

"**Oh, shut UP, Shigure. I don't like Tohru." Kyo said, wanting to keep their relationship a secret.**

"**So then you are determined to ruin her life?" He smiled. His hobbies must include annoying others with lame jokes and so on. Kyo rolled his eyes. He went upstairs and gave Tohru the cell phone.**

"**I threw the sandwich out, too, while Shigure was making fun."**

"**I see. I'm going to sneak out from my window—I won't be telling Shigure so please don't tell him either okay?" She asked Kyo, very politely. "I'll just buy bottled water from the store around the block..." She looked at him and said, "Don't worry, please...I'll be back in one piece!" And with that, she jumped out from the window and waved goodbye. "I swear I won't let you down!" Tohru said, thoughtfully. Kyo just stared and waved goodbye. He couldn't believe he had just let Tohru go find Yuki by herself. But she was right, Kyo needed to distract Shigure from knowing that Tohru had run away to find Yuki...oh well, he thought. I have so much trust in her, I think she'll be fine...she'll most likely take Uo-Chan and Hanajima with her. All I can do now is wait and see, he thought.**


	4. Mysterious Girl Revealed

**Betrayed Once Again**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Furuba. If I did, I would be shopping instead of hanging around my computer all day. **

**A/N: After a while, I have decided to continue on with the story. Please R & R, so I will get inspired to write some more. Thanks to BlackPanther17, I am writing this chapter.**

**Yuki stepped out of the train he had hopped on at the last minute. He wasn't here for vacation, there was no time for all that. He was here on business. He called for a taxi and traveled to the address written down on the sheet of paper he held in his hand. He didn't know if he was getting closer to his destination, but he sure as well knew they were getting somewhere. He saw the street name that was written on the sheet of paper. "Here we are, kiddo." The taxi driver said. "Oh, um, thanks. Thanks a whole bunch. Here's your money." Yuki gave the taxi driver his money and he rang the doorbell of the house.**

**The house was a blue color, with some red here and there. Not a pretty good combo, he thought to himself. He kept ringing the doorbell because he was getting more and more impatient with her, who he knew was inside the house. "I'm coming, sheesh!" The voice yelled. She opened the door. "Ah, Yuki! I was expecting you to come about an hour later! Oh well, come inside now!" She led him inside. "Your house is so...small." Yuki said, while looking around. "I like to think it's cozy."**

**She sat him down on the white, neat, little sofa. "Have some cookies, please. It'll make me feel like I'm kind of grown up." She smiled. He took a cookie, which she said baked herself. That made him a little cautious about eating it if it was made by her, but he didn't want to offend her. He found that it actually tasted very good, chocolatey and sweet. "Thanks. Okay, here's the plan to ruin Tohru and Kyo's relationship..." Yuki said, and they got to plotting.**

**Yuki explained everything very clearly and she understood. They got into her car and drove to the train station again, reviewing every part of the plan. "All aboard!" The train conductor yelled. Yuki grabbed her and rushed onto the station. It was a 5 hour trip of plotting more things against Tohru and Kyo's relationship. "We're here...Kagura." Yuki said, finally revealing who the mystery girl was. "Kagura thank you SO MUCH for helping me out. It's not a lot of times when I plot up something evil like this." He said, a bit ashamed. "But I'll do anything to get Kyo out of the way."**

**Kagura and Yuki went to a fast food restaurant and had a bit of lunch, all Yuki's treat. "Yuki, I am totally with you. I don't blame you for being tense, either. But we have to get rid of Tohru from Kyo's life...and that means having her do something unforgivable to him. I have just the idea on how to make her do that."**

**A/N: R&R. plz! And please, no flames!**


	5. Where The Title Comes In

**Betrayed Once Again **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba in any way possible...sigh.**

**A/N: Thanks to Yuki-The Year of the Rat, BlackPanther17 and bubbles078 for reviewing and loving this story! **

**Tohru was in the local grocery store, looking for food and water. She knew Yuki well enough to know he would be coming home after three days or so...little did she know, he would be coming home soon. She was browsing through the water bottles when she remembered something...she forgot to bring a backpack. "OH, I'm so stupid! Now I have to go home and get one...I could always buy one. But no, I still have to save my money...oh, what do I do?" Tohru looked around and noticed everyone in the grocery store was staring at her for talking to herself. "Teenagers..."said one lady in the store who looked middle aged. **

**Tohru decided to phone Kyo with her cell and make him sneak her backpack out the window. She walked all the way back to the house, only to find no one was sitting by a window to help her out. Just as she sighed with frustration, a black and red car pulled up behind her. Yuki stepped out, making Tohru as shocked as ever. "Sohma-Kun! Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" She was about to hug him, but then he looked back into the car to make sure Kagura had sneaked out and gone into the house. Yuki said nothing, and Tohru was a little worried. **

"**Kagura? What the heck are you doing here!" Kyo asked, rather bluntly. "Hi, Kyo..."Kagura blushed, but then quickly realized she doesn't have much time. They were in the family room and Shigure was taking a bath. Kagura said, "Come with me, NOW." Kagura grabbed his arm before he could say anything. She pulled him upstairs to Tohru Honda's room, where they could well see Yuki and Tohru...kissing. Yuki pulled Tohru towards him, and started to kiss her. Kyo looked at Kagura and then at Yuki and Tohru. "I..." Kyo started, but couldn't finish. It disappointed him they were kissing, but it disappointed him more that Tohru wasn't resisting. He ran downstairs and barged out the door. **

"**TOHRU!" Kyo stopped right in front of them, while Kagura was still watching from the house. They stopped kissing. Kyo didn't care about Yuki, he only cared if Tohru really loved him. Kyo looked at her in shock and disgust. "I...no, Kyo, wait! Please!" Tohru yelled, as he ran into the house. He stopped into the family room, because something in his mind told him to. He turned around and there stood Tohru, the once lovable and sweet, caring girl who had turned into a cheating monster, in a flash. Kyo looked at Tohru in disbelief. "Wh-what? You betrayed me. I..." He started off, quietly. "Did he make you do that? 'Cause if he did, I---" **

"**No...I...it's not his fault." Tohru said, even though it was. This proves there could be such thing as being too nice...Tohru looked at him, angry with herself and about to burst into tears. What just happened? How could she have done that? "It...it was my own choice." She said, now crying. She was defending Yuki, for reasons unknown. Kyo looked away. He was completely mad, sad and disappointed in Tohru. Tohru was crying so hard now that Kyo wasn't even feeling sorry. What she did was wrong, and unforgivable. He looked at her closely, for any hint of fake crying, and then walked away from her, leaving Tohru Honda-San in tears. Outside, Yuki looked up at Kagura, who was still upstairs. They winked at each other and then Kagura made her way downstairs without passing Tohru. She met Yuki outside and they both smirked. Without saying anything more, they went inside to poison Tohru's mind even more... **

**A/N: So, this is getting full of suspense, eh? Well, don't worry...there's more to come soon. No flames if you're reviewing! Helpful tips are appreciated! **


	6. Strangely Unknown Feelings

**Betrayed Once Again **

**Disclaimer: FOR PETE'S SAKE, I DO NOT OWN FURUBA! **

**A/N: Thanks to BlackPanther17, Yuki-Year of the Rat, bubbles078 and Ixilight for R&R-ing! WHOO! I love your guys' reviews, very original, lol! **

**Tohru. Crying.Kyo. Thinking.  
Yuki. Plotting.Kagura. Ashamed. **

"**Yuki...I...do you think this is really a good idea?" Kagura asked, while they were in Yuki's bedroom. "Kagura, why are you talking like that? I thought you'd do anything to get Kyo, right? So what's with you now?" Yuki asked, suspiciously. "I...no, it's just that...Yuki, I don't want to see Kyo getting this hurt. And even though I am extremely jealous of Tohru, she's my friend...I don't want to see her get hurt as well. I think I did all of that out of jealousy...I'm sorry, Yuki." Kagura said, and with that made her way out of the room. Well, at least she tried...Yuki pulled her back.. "NO! Kagura, no. You don't mean that. You have to help me with this, PLEASE!" Yuki begged her, but she knew better. "No, Yuki...even you are doing this out of jealousy. You're not like yourself, and I wasn't either until I saw how bad we hurt Kyo and Tohru. No, Yuki. I'm not giving in this time." **

**She walked away from Yuki and into the family room where Tohru was still crying. Yuki looked out from his room, while trying to make himself invisible so Tohru would not see him spying on her and Kagura. "Tohru..." Kagura started. Tohru looked up at her. "Kagura? When did you come?" Tohru asked, but Kagura told her she knew everything that happened. "How? D-did Kyo tell you?" Tohru asked, wiping away her tears. "No, Tohru, I...you see..." Kagura tried to get the words out of her mouth, but she couldn't. She didn't know where to start, or how to end it. She was stuck. **

**Just then, Kagura saw Yuki peeking out of his room. As a reflex, he stuck his head back in the room as if Kagura didn't see him. But he knew very well that she had seen him. Kagura took Tohru outside, to the black and red car. "This is your car? You came here with Yuki?" Tohru was so confused, and Kagura told her everything, from where he found her to how they planned the kiss. Tohru stood there, shocked, surprised and angry. She looked at Kagura, who had a blank face. Then she ran inside to Kyo's room, where he was surprised to see her. "What the he- " He stopped as he saw Kagura, right behind her. Tohru looked at him and then walked back to the family room. "What was that? Aren't you going to tell him?" Kagura asked Tohru, impatiently. "No, Kagura. I want you to tell him what YOU did. Nothing about Yuki. **

"**What? But Yuki was involved too! He came up with the plan too!" Kagura said, fuming. "I...know. Just don't say anything about him." Tohru was unable to know why she was saying all this to defend Yuki. Why didn't she want to tell about how Yuki was involved? Kagura looked enraged."No, Tohru. I am not telling him unless you get Yuki to confess too. If you don't let me, I am never going to tell him and that's final." **

**A/N: Ooh, what will happen next? Hey, aren't these daily updates good? Make you want more and more of the story? Well, no worries, because I want to end this story soon and then maybe there we be a sequel to it. Who knows? But until then, please don't flame if you R&R, okay? More to come!**


	7. Two losses

**Betrayed Once Again **

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN FURUBA! **

**A/N: Ah, time for my thank - yous. First off, I would like to say that all my reviewers ROCK and should keep checking in everyday to see if I added a new chapter, because I'm very moody and sometimes feel like writing and sometimes hate it all together. Also, you might want to thank Summer Vacation for letting me write everyday because if it was school time right now, there would be so no time for this stuff. Okay, thanks to Ixilight, bubbles078, BlackPanther17, Yuki- Year of the Rat and yoshiru for those awesome updates! **

**Yay, its story time now! WOO-HOO! **

**Tohru looked at Kagura. Then, with a deep breath, she said, "Fine. Go get Kyo and get Yuki to tell with you, okay? This needs to be heard." Tohru stood there and Kagura stared at her. "O-kay..." Kagura told Kyo to come into the family room, and Yuki too. Tohru watched them all walk in. Yuki, looked at Kagura suspiciously. Kagura, looked at Kyo with love (when does she not?) and Kyo looked away from everyone all together. Tohru sighed. Today was too intense, she thought. Although it may seem like it went like eternities, it all started in the afternoon. And now, the clocks are chiming for midnight. Well, not chiming clocks. Sounded like, like...car alarms ringing, really. **

"**CAR ALARM? KAGURA?" Yuki yelled. "OH!" And they all ran outside to the place Kagura's car used to be. "OH MY GOSH! MY CAR!" Kagura yelled, maybe even screamed. The black and red car was gone, leaving Kagura's now empty purse on the ground. Silence is golden, but, uh...the silence they had was intense. So intense that if you screamed, it wouldn't really matter because everyone would still be in shock. Tohru looked at Kagura. "K-Kagura...are you o-o-ok-okay?" She shivered. But Kagura looked like she was in a trance. And right there, right then, everyone watching her, she fainted. **

"**OH MY--" Kyo yelled, right when Kagura hit the ground. Yes, they were still out in the very place that once had the car on it. "We need to get her inside and wait for her to regain consciousness." Yuki said, very calmly. "WHAT THE (beep?) IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE SHE FAINTED RIGHT HERE?" Kyo yelled at Yuki, with so much anger, so much rage it was impossible to calm him down. Yuki stared at him. "Kyo, there's no need to get so upset. She fainted, not died." Yuki said, quietly. They pulled her inside and onto the couch. Just then, Shigure walked into the family room. "Oh, great timing." Kyo muttered. "I was just asking you all if you wanted to---" Pause. Silence. Stares. Intensity. All was in that room which Shigure was standing in, watching Kagura. "Wha...?" And they told him everything. Well, everything from the car to the faint. Nothing about the betrayal. **

**They waited until 2:00 am. Kagura woke up, only to find the other four drinking coffee and seeing bags under their eyes. "Who...are you? Where am I? WHO am I?" The other four looked at her, with lost hope. "K-Kagura? Don't you know you we are?" Tohru asked, confused. "Kagura? Who's that?" She asked, lost. The other four looked at each other. This brought one conclusion. She had suffered from memory loss because of severe shock. Well, that car was like her baby...**

**A/N: OMG! SO INTENSE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? (cue horror music) MUHAHAHAHAHAH! SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! NO FLAMES! **


	8. Kyo Memories

**Betrayed Once Again **

**Disclaimer: If I were Takaya-Sensei, would I be online? No, I would be somewhere signing autographs. So, clearly, Fruits Basket does not belong to me. Thank you. **

**A/N: C'mon, people! Where are those reviews? You're lucky today I decided to add a new chapter...it's a rainy day here and I love writing on rainy days. I'm writing in my room, and the curtains aren't pulled up so it's dark. I can barely see the keys on the keyboard. It's early morning and for some reason I couldn't sleep, so here I am. Happy in the darkness...okay, continue to read. **

**Kyo looked at Kagura worried. "You're Kagura..." He looked at her with deep eyes. "I am not Kagura! How many times do I have to tell you people..." Kagura started, but Kyo's anger had risen. "THEN WHO ARE YOU, WOMAN!" Tohru looked at him, scared and a little shocked. "Kyo, don't get your anger up..." Tohru started to say, but Kyo pushed her away easily. "Don't tell me what to do and what not to do. You have no right over me." He looked at Tohru with blank eyes. Then he looked over at Shigure. Oh, yeah, I knew it, he thought. Shigure was trying not to laugh. "WHAT THE (beep?) IS SO FUNNY, IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Kagura even looked scared by now. She pulled the blanket up on her more. She was practically hiding under the blanket by now. **

**Shigure stared at Kyo with a disappointed look. Then he got up and went to his room. "Oh great, kitty, you got Shigure, the one who's never angry, angry. Nice job." Yuki told Kyo, in a sarcastic voice. He looked at Yuki in an evil trance. He was acting like Black Haru...but a little bit scarier. They all tried to get Kagura' s memory back, but no use. Kyo gave up almost immediately. He groaned and said, "Why don't you two dummies try and get her memory back? You're the ones who got it lost." Kyo said, muttering. Tohru was on the verge of crying. She had never seen Kyo so angry. It was like when she saw Yuki was watching her and Kyo confess their love to each other. That's when it all started. **

**Kyo stomped off to his room. Yuki looked at Tohru. She looked back. Kagura got up and followed Kyo. Tohru watched her follow him and thought of the consequences. "Kagura! Don't—" But Kagura didn't look back. Kagura stopped at Kyo's room. "Um, excuse me?" Kagura started. Kyo looked at her, but with calm eyes. "What? You remember something?" Kagura looked at him. "I'm sorry, Kyo...all I keep getting flashes of are..." Kagura stopped. She held her head and she was sweating, it was like she had a really horrible headache. She was getting flashes of her original life. Kissing an orange headed guy...that was Kyo. And he was backing away from her...it seemed as if Kagura really loved him, but he didn't love her. **

"**Kagura, what's wrong? Why are you sweating so much?" Kyo asked, very confused. Kagura's flashes stopped. She looked at Kyo like he was a stranger, which he kind of was at the moment. "I...did I love you?" She asked him, a little shy. "Uh...well, kind of...I guess..." Kyo was blushing, so this confirmed that she did. "But...how did you know? Do you remember everything!" Kyo asked, with his hopes up. She looked at him sadly. She didn't want him to get his hopes up for nothing. "Uh...no. All I remember is that one day, we were in the family room of this very house...and I was trying to kiss you...but you didn't love me." She said, sadly. Kyo looked around uneasily. "I...no, I can't lie to you. I don't love you, and I never really have." Kyo said, cautiously. She looked away sadly. "Oh...well. I guess that's the way it was." **

**Yuki and Tohru were alone in the living room, staring at each other. Just then Shigure stepped in. "Kyo-Kun, I phoned...oh, hello lovers." Shigure smirked. They just ignored him. "I phoned Hatori and he is going to come over and check Kagura." "That's good news for once today." Tohru said, looking over at Yuki. "Yes, I know...I hope Kagura gets her memory back." **

**A/N: So? You like? R & R...but no flames, for the love of Furuba, no flames!**


End file.
